Babysitting a Colour Changing Monster
by immafullait22
Summary: When Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily are babysitting a young Tonks, what kind of adventures are they going to get into? Full of "Don't do that"'s, colour changing, dancing and tea parties. Rated for Sirius's use of a curse word in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Babysitting a Colour Changing Monster**

**A/N: This story takes place during The Marauders era. They (the Marauders) are all seventeen at this point, and it's told from the third person. Enjoy!**

Sirius brushed his long hair out of his face impatiently, staring at his Transfiguration textbook. But after looking at it for hours, the words were starting to blur. Leaning forward, he tried to focus more on the textbook and less on the want to sleep (even though it was only three in the afternoon.) Easter holiday. It was Easter holiday; the sun was shining and the birds were chirping, but he couldn't even enjoy the weather. Why? Because he was stuck inside studying for his NEWTs. Fun.

A tap at his window distracted him, but it wasn't a branch like last time. Instead, a handsome tawny owl was perched on his windowsill. He recogonized the owl almost instantly. Andromeda. Sirius already knew what the parchment read, and he already knew his answer. Getting up from his desk, the young wizard walked over and opened the window. The bird swooped in and landed on the desk, holding out its leg. Sirius took the scroll from him and opened it up. As he expected..."Sirius," it read...

_Ted and I wanted to go out tomorrow night at around 5 o'clock. We were wondering if you'd watch Nymphadora for us. It would be wonderful. If you say yes, I'm allowing you to invite friends. The limit is four. That's a lot, so no more! I apologize for telling you this now, but I was trying to get a muggle babysitter. Ted reminded me about what happened the last time and I changed my mind. That poor muggle girl needed a very strong memory charm... Well, anyway, it would be wonderful for you to come. Nymphadora would love to have you. Please think about it!_

_Love, _

_Andromeda_

Sirius frowned. It wasn't that he didn't want to babysit. Of course not! He loved his cousin and her daughter. It was just that he had to study for his NEWTs. He didn't want to, no, but he did want to leave Hogwarts with the rest of the Marauders. Then again, he had been studying constantly since he left the castle. He needed a break.

"Prongs!" Sirius called.

When Sirius ran away from home at the end of his fifth year, he'd went straight to James's house. The Potters had taken him in right away. For two years now, he had been staying in one their spare bedrooms. Sirius liked the Potters. Mr. Potter was a funny wizard who loved Quidditch. Mrs. Potter was a kind witch who's cooking was exquisite. Sirius felt more at home at the Potter house than he had all of his life.

James popped his head in the door, "Oi, what is it, Padfoot?"

"My darling cousin Andromeda wants me to babysit her colour changing monster**[1]**," Sirius answered with a grin, "Would you care to join me, Messer Prongs?"

James chuckled, "I would be honoured, Messer Padfoot. When are we watching this mutant spawn**[2]**?"

Sirius held back his snickers, "Oh, tomorrow night at five o' clock at night. Mind you, we should also ask Messer Moony, Messer Wormtail, and Miss Bambi**[3]** to come along." James nodded.

"Alright then. You reply to Andromeda, and I'll Floo Miss Evans."

"Send an owl to Wormtail, too, will you Prongs? I'm sending mine out to fetch Moony."

"Very well, Padfoot. I may as well tell Mother and Father of this. They would not appreciate our absence unless thoroughly informed."

"Will do."

Both boys snickered at their horrible attempt to sound like "fancy people". They then turned to their assignments. Sirius sent a positive reply to Andromeda, and then sent an owl to Moony. In his message to his friend, Sirius wrote all the details on what would happen while they watched Tonks**[4]**, as to not receive any questions. He watched the owl fly out the window, and proceeded to head down the staircase. It was too quiet downstairs to be three in the afternoon at the Potter household. He had to investigate.

When Sirius got downstairs, he found James with his head stuck in the fireplace. "How's it going?" he asked. There was a pause, and then James pulled his head out of the fire. "I sent Wormtail an owl. Lily said she was too busy to play games. I didn't even get an explanation out." He ran a hand through his hair.

Sighing, Sirius took some Floo powder and threw it in the fire, announcing "Gryffindor tower, Hogwarts castle!" The flames turned emerald, and he stuck his own head in the small brick chamber.

The common room was almost empty (everyone was probably outside or at the library), except for a couple of students. The one Sirius was looking for happened to be sitting right in front of the fireplace. "Oi, Evans!" Sirius called.

Lily groaned and shut her textbook, glaring. "I'm trying to study! Get out!"

"Want to help me babysit my cousin Tonks again**[5]**?" Sirius ignored her command.

Lily looked up, "Tonks? Oh, of course Sirius! Give me the details, and I'll ask Professor Dumbledore."

After Sirius finished talking to Lily, he pulled his head back out of the fire and grinned at James. "All you had to do was talk over her."

James rolled his eyes and grumbled a bit.

**That's it for this chapter! If you liked/loved it, please review! I don't want to continue unless a couple people like it. I hope you liked it1 R&R!**

**[1]- Sirius likes to call Tonks a "colour-changing monster" because she's hyper, and she's a Metamorphagus.**

**[2]- And, of course, James also likes to call her funny names, "mutant spawn" being one of them.**

**[3]- After figuring out that Lily's patronus was a doe (and watching the muggle movie "Bambi" with Tonks), Sirius nicknamed Lily "Bambi". **

**[4]- I figured Tonks would want to be called Tonks instead of Nymphadora, even at a young age.**

**[5]- Sirius has invited his friends and Lily to babysit before. These previous events will be mentioned in further chapters. **

**And just so everyone knows, Lily and Prongs are dating at this point.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! I haven't been writing in a while. I will admit, writer's block had me in its iron-grip. But, I've managed to squeeze out a second chapter. However, this is it for the time-being. I'm going camping soon, and I've got other stuff to do, AND I have a stupid summer reading project. Ah, well, enough rambling. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: If you honestly believe I own Harry Potter, and these characters, then you, my friend, are not very bright. **

Sirius woke in the morning feeling as though something was causing pressure on his chest. His suspicions were confirmed at the sight of his owl on his chest. The dark-haired wizard laid there for a moment, gathering his thoughts and clearing his head of its sleepy daze. A vague memory of the letter he sent to Moony crossed his mind.

Sitting up, and knocking his owl to the floor in the process, Sirius yawned and stretched. The owl hooted in annoyance and flew back up into his lap. The Animagus took the letter from the owl, then watched it take off out the window. He stretched again to crack his back, glancing at the clock. Nine in the morning. _'Stupid owl.' _Sirius thought, wishing for more sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he opened the envelope.

_'Blah, blah, blah. Interrupted from studies. Should be working. Wow, he's coming. Shocking.' _he thought.

Rolling out of bed, Sirius cleared his throat. "PRONGS!"

From the bedroom next door, Sirius's enhanced hearing caught a groan, and the sound of his best mate rolling off of his bed and onto the floor. He chuckled in amusement and went to check the damage.

"I hate you, you know." Were James's first words when Sirius entered the room. Sirius grinned.

"Sorry, mate."

"No you're not."

"No, I'm really not."

James stood, shaking his head at his best mate. "Peter can't come, by the way. Said he was ill."

Once the two were downstairs and had breakfast - which they had to make themselves, for Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter were both out for the day - they did what they always did when James's parents were out. A whole lot of procrastinating. Mostly they played Quidditch, taking breaks only to eat and drink whatever they pleased. Studying had never been less interesting. Before they knew it, they only had half an hour. They took turns in the shower and got ready. Then they went to wait on the couch with some snacks.

Lily came bounding through the fire only minutes later, with Remus right behind her.

"Lily told me you Floo'd her. Why didn't you just inform me then? I was at the school." Remus asked.

"Because, Moony, if we had Bambi fetch you last night, we would have had to actually listen to complaints about interruptions, rather than ignore them in your letter." Sirius replied, throwing an empty box of Every Flavor Beans at his friend, then proceeded turning and pretending to gag as Lily and James exchanged a hug and a kiss.

"Either way you're here. Now let's go before we're late." Lily piped up.

Sirius jumped to his feet. "Alright, let's go! Bambi, you can do the honours."

They all joined together, then turned on the spot. Moments later, they were standing in an alleyway. Sirius grinned and started off, calling cheerfully to his friends: "Just this way, don't you remember? Come on!"

After a short walk, with Lily starting in on James and Sirius ("We _know_, Bambi!"), they arrived at a little brick house. Sirius bounded onto the porch without even taking the steps and rang the doorbell. A young looking woman with light brown hair answered the door.

"Sirius, thank goodness." Andromeda Tonks said, smiling down at her nephew. Sirius grinned back.

"'Ello Andy." Sirius replied cheerily. He allowed his cousin to hug him, then stepped inside. Andromeda ushered the others in, greeting them.

"James, it's nice to see you." Andromeda gave James a hug.

"Same to you, Andy." James replied with a charming smile. James was the only one of Sirius's friends who was comfortable enough to call Andromeda by nickname.

Andromeda moved to Lily. "Lily, dear, Tonks will be so pleased to see you. I do hope you can keep these two out of trouble."

Sirius and James snickered, and Lily smiled. "It won't be a problem, Mrs. Tonks."

"Andromeda, dear, call me Andromeda. And Remus, how wonderful. You look skinnier than I last saw you, have you been eating enough?" James and Sirius burst into more sniggering, and Remus smiled gently.

"Of course, Andromeda." he said softly.

Andromeda smiled and turned to the empty sitting room. "Now, where...Ted! Sirius and his friends are here! Can you get Tonks and come here please!"

There was a paused, and then footsteps came thumping from down the hall. Ted Tonks came galloping in, carrying a small pink-haired girl on his back.

"Whee! Faster, Daddy, faster!" she squealed.

Ted stopped. "Whoa! Alright, little darlin'. Off you go."

He stooped, and Tonks climbed off of his back. She then raced directly at Sirius. The teenage wizard bent just in time to catch his little cousin in his arms, picking her up and spinning her. Tonks giggled.

"Alright Sirius, you know the rules-"

"No parties, blah blah blah, don't try to cook anything, blah blah blah, bed by 9:30."

Andromeda smiled. "Okay. Goodbye, sweetheart! I love you."

"I love you too, mummy." Tonks replied, permitting her mother to kiss her. Ted stepped forward.

"G'bye, sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too, daddy."

Ted kissed his daughter and grinned at Sirius. "G'bye, Sirius. Be careful, now." Sirius nodded, grinning back. Ted turned to James, who saluted.

"Sir, she'll be fine under our care, sir!" Prongs said loudly. Ted shook his head and looked at Lily and Remus. They both smiled reassuringly.

"Everything is under control, Mr. Tonks." Lily told him.

Sirius chuckled. "Bambi's right. What's the worst that could happen?"

**That's it! Hope you liked this chapter. If you have any requests for what you'd like to see specifically in this fanfiction, send me a PM. Or just put it in a review. I already have some ideas, but I might incorporate a few from you guys, if you really want it. Please review!**


End file.
